CDC is so Complicated
by CryingAngel95
Summary: for Man-Suz-She's Song-Fic Contest.  R&R


_**Sorry this is a little late **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**This is for Man-Suz-She's Song-fic contest.**_

_Sonny's lips trembled as she stood on stage with the spotlight shining down on her._

_She thought of all the times Chad had mocked her just because his cast was there and she took a deep breath before she opened her mouth to speak,_

"_I wrote this song for someone I care about very much. I hope he understands the message" and with that the music began…_

**Uh huh, life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is<br>Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is<strong>

**Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
>Lay back it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be  
>you will see<br>I like you the way you are  
>When we're drivin' in your car<br>and you're talking to me one on one but you've become**

**Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<strong>

**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>And you fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no**

**You come over unannounced  
>dressed up like you're someone else<br>where you are and where it's sad you see  
>you're making me<br>laugh out when you strike your pose  
>take off all your preppy clothes<br>you know you're not fooling anyone  
>when you've become<strong>

**Somebody else round everyone else  
>Watching your back, like you can't relax<br>Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<strong>

**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you fall and you crawl and you break  
>and you take what and you get and you turn it into<br>honesty  
>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no**

**Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
>Lay back, it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be  
>You will see<strong>

**Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back, like you can't relax<br>You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me<strong>

**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>and You fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what and you get and you turn it into  
>honesty<br>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>no no no<strong>

**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>You fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>promise me I'm never gonna find you flaking<strong>

**no no no**

_The crowd burst into cheers and clapped wildly. Sonny smiled and walked off of the stage trying to hold back her tears._

_She ran to her dressing room and cried and just as she stood up to leave there was a knock on the door._

_She opened to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper._

_She stared at him in shock. "Why are you here?" she asked and instead of answering he kissed her on the lips._

_It was a gentle kiss, like no other kiss she had ever experienced in her life. She kissed back. All too soon Chad pulled back and whispered "don't worry I got the message" before kissing her once more and then leaving. _

_Sonny was beyond confused…_

_The next day in the commissary she walked into Chad … Literally!_

"_Watch where you're going Random!" he spat with venom._

"_Whatever Cooper" she spat back feeling hurt._

_She turned to leave only to have Chad spin her around and kiss her!_

"_I love you Monroe." He whispered in a soft tone._

_She smiled at him and replied "I love you too Cooper."_

_With that Chad left the room._

_Everyone was staring in shock. They couldn't believe what just happened. Sonny left the room moments later, muttering the words "CDC is sooo Complicated"._

_**Well there you go I hope you liked it! xXx **_

_**p.s Follow mw on twitter my penname is BubblegumTears.**_


End file.
